A slide door used for a vehicle is embedded with electric components such as a power window motor. To supply power to these electric components, it is necessary to provide a wire harness (a wire) routed from a vehicle body to the slide door, such that this wire harness can follow the opening and closing operation of the slide door.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-177508 (hereinafter, “Patent Literature 1”), for example, discloses a mechanism for continuously supplying power including a wire harness for a slide door which is arranged in an invisible manner. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a flexible conductor that is provided with a band-like steel plate having a recessed surface with a U-shaped cross section to regulate the movement of the flexible conductor, and the flexible conductor is routed under a vehicle step where a passenger cannot see.
However, the conventional art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has following drawbacks. That is, if the number of the flexible conductors is increased with an increase in number of circuits (due to multicircuit), the rigidity of the conductors becomes larger than the rigidity of the band-like steel plate. As a result, it is difficult to maintain the routing path which is formed into a U-shape for space saving, for example. Moreover, the routing path of the flexible conductors may extend outward causing the flexible conductors to interfere with other components, or the flexible conductors may be bent locally causing a decrease in durability of the flexible conductors.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-177508